Symbols of Cockatiel Empire
Cockatiel Empire Flag (Alternate).png|Cockatiel Empire Flag Cockatiel Empire COA.png|Cockatiel Empire Coat of Arms Cockatiel Empire War Flag.png|New War Flag. Made in 2014 Cockatiel Empire Army Flag.PNG|The Cockatielian Army Flag. Made in 2012. 640px-Cockatiel Empire Navy Flag.PNG|The Royal Cockatielian Navy Flag. Made in 2012. Cockatiel Empire Marines Flag.PNG|The Royal Cockatielian Marines Flag. Made in 2012. Sealofcatawba.gif|The Official Seal of Catawba. Made in 2012 Flag of the President of the Cockatiel Empire.png|The Flag of the President of the Cockatiel Empire. (sightly changed from old one) Flag of VP of the Cockatiel Empire.png|The Flag of the Vice President of the Cockatiel Empire Cockatielnavaljack1.png|Cockatiel Empire Naval Jack Ten Cockatiel Dollars.png|20 Cockatiel Dollar bill Cockatiel Empire Variant Flag.png|Different design of the national flag. Not used often. Religious Flag.png|(Unofficial) Religious Flag Cockatiel New Seal.png|The new Cockatiel Empire Seal Properwayvertically.png|The proper way to hang the national flag vertically. The Canton is on the top left corner. Proposed Cockatiel Empire Flag.png|Flag of the Colonies of New Cockatielville and Jenkaja State Flags Catawba.jpg|Flag of Catawba Flag of Kennedy.png|Flag of Kennedy Seminole state flag.png|Flag of Seminole Vice State Flag (1).png|Flag of Vice Flags of Territorial Claims Official Flag of Territory of Asermia.png|Flag of Territory of Asermia New New Cockatiel Flag.png|Flag of Territory of New Cockatiel Flag of Territory of Pierce.png|Flag of Territory of Pierce Flag of Territory of St Lucie.png|Flag of Territory of St. Lucie Northern Territory Flag.png|Flag of the Northern Territory Flag of Territory of Tishomingo.png|Flag of the Territory of Tishomingo Flags of Territory of Asermia Provinces Alachua Flag.png|Alachua Province Anderson Province Flag.png|Flag of Anderson Province Benton Province Flag.png|flag of Benton Province Bloxham Province Flag.png|Flag of Bloxham Province Flag of Broward Province.png|Flag of Broward Province Flag of Dade Province.png|Flag of Dade Province Dixieprovinceflag2014.png|Flag of Dixie Province Gulf Province Flag.png|Flag of Gulf Province Hernando Province Flag.png|Flag of Hernando Province Jeff Davis Flag.png|Flag of Jeff Davis Province Flag of Lauderdale Province.png|Flag of Lauderdale Province Flag of Sumter Province.png|Flag of Sumter Province City Flags Flag1.png|Flag of Cockatielville Flag of Port St. Lucie.png|Flag of Port St. Lucie Flag of Fort Pierce (updated).png|Flag of Fort Pierce Flag_of_Liberty_City.gif|Flag of Liberty City Flag of Something3.png|Flag of Charlotte Springs Flag of Fort Cockatiel.png|Flag of Fort Cockatiel New Flag of Lakewood Park.png|Flag of Lakewood Park Flag of Alpine Hills.png|Flag of Alpine Hills Flag of East Cockatielville.png|Flag of East Cockatielville Flag of Indian Spring.png|Flag of Indian Spring CityFlag2.png|Flag of Old Bloomingdale CityFlag1.png|Flag of West Cockatielville Gainesville_CityFlag.png|Flag of Gainesville Flag of Lewiston.png|Flag of Lewiston Flag of Dade City.png|flag of Dade City Flag of Miami.png|Flag of Miami New Flag of Ocala.png|Flag of Ocala Flag of Wildwood, CKE.png|Flag of Wildwood Flag of West Palm Beach.png|Flag of West Palm Beach Flag of Belle Glade.png|Flag of Belle Glade Flag of Boca Raton.png|Flag of Boca Raton Political Flags Cockatiel Liberal Party Flag.png|Flag of the Cockatiel Liberal Party (CLP) Cockatiel Green Party Flag.png|Flag of the Cockatiel Green Party (CG) Cockatiel Socialist Party Flag.png|Flag of the Cockatiel Socialist Party (CSP) Free Cockatiel Party Flag.png|Flag of the Free-Cockatiel Party (FCP) Cockatiel Workers Party Flag.png|Flag of the Worker's Party of the Cockatiel Empire Citizen's Party Flag.png|Flag of the Citizen's Party Pirate Party Flag.png|Flag of the Pirate Party Prohibition Party Flag.png|Flag of the Prohibition Party Silver Republican party Flag.png|Flag of the Silver Cockatiel Republican Party Category:Cockatiel Empire Category:Symbols Category:Flags